


Victorias Birthday

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunk Robert, M/M, hopeless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vics birthday bash continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorias Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> continuation from last nights ep, i was hoping for flirty drunk Robert and annoyed Aaron but then this happened!

He stood staring in the mirror his hands clasped on the white basin and took a deep steadying breath spending the night playing happy families would be hard enough with adding stragglers in the form of the village slapper but at least Andy was being civilised for once. He needed a distraction and only one person came to mind. He dug his phone out of his jeans and finding the all too familiar name he fired off a quick invitation. 

> R: Where are you? Fancy coming for a drink for Vics birthday? 

He waited for as long as he could to see if he replied but when the silence remained he exhaled sharply and returned to the bar. 

...

He felt the air pressure around him change and the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention as the door to the pub opened knowing without looking who had just entered. His body always reacted in the same way whenever Aaron was nearby, like he housed some sort of internal magnetism towards the former mechanic. He tried to concentrate on the rules Tracy was spilling his eyes trained in front of him instead of where they wanted to look. 

“Mouse in the house.” 

It took him a second to react momentarily lost in the thought of Aaron stood behind him getting an eye full as he scrambled to climb onto the chair, helping Vic out when he realised he was the first one up. 

He could hear Aarons gruff voice as he asked his mum, 

"Have I missed sommat?" 

“Oh just one of Tracy's drinking games,” he heard Chas start to explain before the laughing drowned her out. 

“Looks like it's your shout mate,” Robert declared pointing to Andy feeling the loss of Aarons presence as he left the room. 

...

His attention peaked once again at the mention of Aarons name at the bar he turned automatically catching Livs name too before Vic placed another shot in front of him. As he downed the shot and listened to some snide remark from Adam his phone chimed, assuming it was their ride into Hotten; it was. 

“That's the erm taxis outside.” 

He smiled to himself as he saw he had another text this one from Aaron. 

> A: Livs staying remember

His smile soon faltered as he scrolled through and read Aarons brief text from yesterday. His phone buzzed in his hand and the smile somewhat shy this time was firmly back in place as it was Aaron again. 

> A: Have a good time 

“Who's that?” Vic bumped her brothers arm playfully seeing him beaming at the screen as they headed out the pub. 

“No one,” Robert quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket and with a glance up to the second floor of the pub and Aarons bedroom he climbed into the taxi. 

...

They stayed out for a few more hours the drinks and shots getting stronger as the night wore on. It was a little strange just the five of them socialising and although he didn't really like Tracy She did know how to play a drinking game the effects of which still coursed through his veins as he pull his phone from his pockets and reread his last text.

> A: Have a good time 

Without thinking about it too much he hit the call button blurting out his name as soon as it connected. 

“Aaron! Aaron!” 

“What do you want Robert?” Aaron huffed out unable to hide his irritation at being woken up by Roberts call. 

“H-how long is Liv staying?” 

“A few weeks,” Aaron puzzled as he looked at the green glow of his alarm clock. 1:47am. 

“Oh,” Robert let out in disappointment not really sure why he'd even asked the question. 

“Why?”

“Nothing,” Robert hiccupped his hand flying to his mouth to stop the involuntary noise. 

“Hang on,” he gasped through his fingers into the receiver. 

Somewhere in his drunken haze he thought it would be a good idea to show Aaron exactly what he was missing; so with a push of a button he paused the call. 

“Robert Robert,” Aaron hissed looking down at his phone to make sure the call was still connected when the silence ensued. 

A little shaky but determined Robert climbed onto a chair and readied himself his phone high in the air but as he reaches up to take the picture he wants Aaron to see he loses his footing crashing to the floor with a yelp scrambling to hold onto the phone and his connection Aaron for dear life miraculously unpausing Aaron as he did so. 

“Aarrggghhh!” was all Aaron heard in his ear. 

“What's going on Robert?” Aaron asked panic stricken at hearing Roberts cry. 

“I fell,” Robert sulked when no one came to his rescue, Vic and Adam too engrossed in each other to give him a second thought. 

“Where are you? Aaron grumbled.

“On the floor,” Robert laughed at himself.

“You fell off a chair didn't you?” Aaron perplexed pinching the bridge of his nose but it wasn't really a question he's seen him playing the game in the pub earlier. 

“Maaaayyybbeeeeeee.” 

“Are you drunk?” Aaron asked but that wasn't really a question either but Robert replied anyway.

“Maaaayyybbeeeeeee.”

“Goodbye Robert.” 

“Wait! Wait,” the older man slurred in an attempt to get Aarons attention back but as he pulled himself up off the floor he stumbled the muscles his is arse flexing and he knew come the morning he'd have a bruise the size of his fist. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” 

“What's wrong?” Aaron found himself asking much to his better judgement. 

“I-I my bum! OUCH Aaron! It huuuuuurrrrrtts!!! 

Aaron laughed at the whine in his voice.

“Kissitbetter,” Roberts words stringing together coming out in a mumble but Aaron got the message as he cried, 

“What!!” as loudly as he dared sitting up in bed fully awake now trying to stop images of Roberts backside running through his mind. 

“My arse!”

“Your arse what?” Aaron scoffed recalling how it had looked earlier packed into his tight jeans when he’d seen him in the pub. 

“It. Hurts. Kiss. It. Better.” Robert paused after each word making sure Aaron understood what he was saying. 

“I'm putting the phone down now,” Aaron muttered disapprovingly.

“Nooooo Aaron wait please.”

“What Robert?” Aaron puffed out in exasperation.

“I-I…..” 

“Goodbye Robert.” 

“I miss you,” Robert finally admitted walking aimlessly around the bar trying to keep his muscles from locking up from his fall. 

“You saw me earlier.” 

“But you didn't talk to me,” Robert stated and Aaron could hear the pout in his voice. 

“You didn't talk to me either,” Aaron reminded him. 

“I know I know but you’re not here and I need you.” 

“Why?” Aaron couldn't help but indulge him with his question. 

“Vics got Adam and Andys got Tracy apparently,” he quipped, 

“And I've....”

“You've what?” Aaron prompted already knowing where Robert was going. 

“Youuuuuu Aaron I want I neeeeeed you,” adding quickly,

“Come get me.” 

“Seriously?” Aaron marvelled at Roberts confidence knowing it was the drink talking. 

“Yes no maybe,” Robert smiled to himself hearing the slight hint of concern in Aarons still irritated tone. 

“It's the middle of the night Robert,” Aaron pointed out before he sighed, 

“Where are you?”

“Ermmmmn hold on,” Robert said putting his hand over the speaker and calling across the table to where Vic was sat staring at Adam. 

“Psssst! Psst! Vic! Vic! Oi! Vic!” 

“What!”

It was Adam who replied somewhat annoyed at the interruption. 

“Keep ya knickers on,” Robert huffed out causing Vic to giggle. 

“Ew!”Robert grimaced before he remembered why he needed them,

“Where are we?” 

Adam scanned the room quickly, 

“Lloyds I think.”

“Adam said Lloyds,” Robert relayed to Aaron. 

“Who you talking to?” Vic asked curiously but all she got was a loud, 

“Shhhh! from her brother causing Aaron to hold to phone away from his ear. 

“You still there?” Robert panicked when he couldn't hear Aarons breathing. 

“I'm still here.” 

Robert let out a relieved sigh before smirking, 

“You coming to kiss me then?” 

“Not a chance,” Aaron grunted. 

“Oh but...”

“But what Robert?” Aaron questioned his annoyance clear but at the same time swung his legs from the bed. 

“I miss you,” Robert said simply as if that was enough. 

With a roll of his eyes Aaron pulled himself out of bed, 

“Stay where you are,” he instructed Robert before handing up before Robert had a chance to say anything else.

He pulled on his sweats, a hoodie and putting his head round the door to check Liv was still asleep he headed downstairs and out into the dead of the night. 

…

Twenty minute later Robert was once again stood in front of the bathroom mirror having relieved himself. He washed his hand and splashed his face. He'd downed two pints of water since Aaron had out the phone down on him and now the nausea of too much alcohol was beginning to spread across his stomach. He'd been checking his phone every few minutes but nothing. Just when he was about to give up and go in a search of his little sister and her husband; Andy having left an hour ago Tracy in toe; his phone rang. 

“Well?” came he gruff voice of Aaron making Roberts insides clench at the sound 

“Well what?” Robert almost gasped he hadn't expected Aaron to phone back but he'd hoped none the less. 

“Where are you Robert?” Aaron demanded beginning to lose his patience. 

“In the bathroom.” 

“Wait there,” was all Robert heard and then nothing. 

He jigged on the balls of his feet nervous energy rolling off him in waves at the thought of Aaron coming to his rescue; somewhere in the back of his mind he told himself it should be him rescuing Aaron but before the thought could surface properly the bathroom door burst open. 

“Aaaaarrroooonnnn!! You came!! I knew you would,” Robert beamed his arms wide inviting Aaron in. 

“Wanna drink?” Robert offered as he swayed on the spot taking in Aarons frown. 

“Home,” was all Aaron said before he turned expecting Robert to follow which he did. 

“Aaron wait!” Robert advised he wasn't sure how Aaron felt about being seen so he rushed over to where Vic sat still staring lovingly into Adams eyes. 

Ignoring the scowl from Adam he shoved a tenner in Vics hand as said, 

“I'm off,” before jabbing his finger at Adam,

“Get her home safe you hear me,” and with that he turned and left an open mouthed Vic staring at him. 

As soon as he left Vic Roberts eyes locked onto Aaron feeling the familiar pull radiating throughout his chest. 

“Did you drive?” Robert asked when he hurt the jangling of Aarons keys as he pulled when from his pocket. 

“Well I wasn't gonna get the bus was I?” Aaron scoffed without breaking his stride. 

The night air hit Robert hard. He stumbled over his own feet having to hold on to the wall to stay up right. 

“Oh come on,” Aaron sighed to himself when he saw the state Robert was in when he felt him lagging behind. 

“You okay?” he found himself asking a very drunk Robert.

The resulting shrug caused Robert to wobble slightly but he clung to the wall and moved his feet towards Aaron. 

“Wait there.” 

“Heeeeey! Wheeere ya goin’?” Robert slurred his arms flailing around him as he watched Aaron jog away from him. 

“Getting the car,” Aaron winked back at him the gesture making Roberts pulse race.

A minute later Aaron black golf pulled up to where Robert was slumped against the wall.

“Here ya muppet,” Aaron leaned over and opened the door for Robert who managed to navigate his way across the pavement without too much trouble. 

“Thanks,” Robert said softly as he realised this was the first time he'd been alone with Aaron for days. 

“I meant...”

“Don't,” Aaron warned as he started the engine. 

“Okay.” Robert nodded tugging the belt at his shoulder a few times before giving, 

“I can't....”

Aaron huffed and leant across Him Roberts body humming from the closeness as Aaron fasten his seat belt in place. 

…

The drive home was quiet Aaron not in the mood for idle chit chat and Robert was content enough just to be in Aarons company; the warmth from the heater making his eyes droop. When Aaron pulled up outside Keepers Cottage and cut the engine Robert reluctantly opened his eyes and reached for the door handle. He tried to climb out without undoing his belt to which Aaron clicked his tongue loudly before going around the car to help. 

“Move,” Aaron batted Roberts hand away from the door and once again leant over him this time unfastening his belt before guiding him out of the car. 

Robert whined as he climbed from the car his earlier fall taking his toll on his body his muscles screaming from the excretion. 

“It still needs kissing ya know,” Robert joked as Aaron helped him up the garden path towards the front door. 

“Ya what?” 

“Me arse,” Robert yawned as he fumbled with his keys. 

Aaron yanked the keys from his hand and in one quick movement pushed the door open handing Robert the keys back. Robert almost tripped up the small step but managed to grab onto the door at the last second righting himself as he turned to face Aaron. That voice in the back of his mind; the one that knew he should be taking care of Aaron; tried to push forward again but it couldn't get passed the alcohol haze at the forefront of his mind. 

“Take me to bed,” Robert pleaded his eyes searching Aarons. 

Aaron inhaled sharply scraping his teeth along his bottom lip at the need in Roberts voice.

“Sorry don't...,” Robert retreated knowing he'd overstepped the friends boundary

“Shift then,” Aaron grumbled pushing his way inside the house and shutting the door before Robert even had a chance to react. 

The nausea he'd felt earlier washed over him not sure it was from the alcohol or Aarons presence all he knew was he needed a drink.

“Water?” he choked out still stunned to see Aaron standing across from him in the hallway. 

“Go up and I'll bring it.” 

Robert didn't know what else to do so he nodded and toeing off his shoes he ascended to stairs to his room. He was just taking his shirt off when Aaron knocked on his door the sound making Roberts heart skip a beat and he tried to remain calm as he saw the door push open. Aaron placed the glass of water on Roberts bedside table and turned to watch him as he stripped down to his boxers his only reaction to the sight the slight flush high on his cheeks. Robert suddenly feeling self-conscious half naked in front of Aaron; the man he loved; tried to cover himself with his hands. 

“I've seen it before,” Aaron inclined his head towards the older man.” 

“I know but...,” Robert shrugged before he climbed into bed scooting across to the side Aaron stood.

Aaron assumed when Robert reached out it would be for the glass but instead he grasped hold of his hand the pad of his thumb rubbing gently around his knuckles,

“Stay.” 

Aaron looked down at his hand and sighed, 

“I can't.” 

“I know,” Robert nodded his eyes heavy his voice thick with sleep as he told Aaron, 

“I love you.” 

“I know,” Aaron hummed the affection in his voice surprising them both. 

Aaron stepped back and watched as Roberts eyes closed he waited until he breathing was swallow indicating sleep and slowly backed out the room 

“Tomorrow then.”

Aaron froze at the words. It took a second for the familiarity of the phrase to hit him his head turning towards the sleeping Robert as he did, the only hint that the words had come from his former lover was the trace of a smile on his lips. 

Aaron couldn't help himself as he whispered out into the dark, 

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
